New Phoenician Empire
'New Phoenician Empire' The '''New Phoenician Empire '''is a country located in the Southern part of Europe and the Northernmost parts of Africa. It's thirty provinces all are located along the Meditteranean shoreline. It's provinces encompass the Balearic Sea, Ligurian Sea, and the Tyrrhenian Sea. Covering an area of 175,898 square miles (455,573.729 square kilometers) ranks Phoenicia as the 55th largest country in the world, in between Sweden and Papua New Guinea. Phoenicia's population is spread out throughout its land, however, the center of its population remains Rome. It is fairly urbanized, with many of its population living in large to medium scale cities. It's capital is Rome, along with other important cities in Phoenicia's Empire including Naples, Palermo, and Carthago. Phoenicia's climate varies widely across its area, ranging from cool and wet winters in the northern regions, to hot and dry summers in the southern regions, with four distinct seasons. Phoenicia boasts a proud history. Its lands have been home to some of the most prodigious empires of all time. Perhaps the most notable empire to have ever owned Phoenician territory is the Roman Empire. After the fall of the Roman Empire Phoenician lands fell into the hands of the Ostrogoths and the Vandals. In 456 the Phoenician land was conquered by the Byzantines for a short period of time, up until 1071. Then the Renaissance started and it brought many new ideas along with it. Sadly incessant warfare kept on occurring in the Phoenician lands and by the 14th century, most of Phoenicia was divided into warring city-states. Phoenician lands were unified into the single state of Italy in 1861. Italy fought on the side of the Allies in World War 1 and received some lands for her efforts. Anger at the amount of lands that Italy had received led to the emergence of Benito Mussolini as a dictator. He sided with the Axis in World War 2 and ended up losing the war. The aftermath of World War 2 left Italy with a devastated economy and a divided populace. However, Italy resurfaced and became a leading nation in Europe once again. That was until the "Hot Autumn" strikes and the Years of Lead, where Italy's economy stagnated and dropped. After the downfall of Italy's economy riots broke out in the streets. This eventually led to a civil war which split the Northside, Loyalists, from the Southside, Freedmen. These two sides eventually formed their own nations which came to be known as the New Phoenician Empire and the Italian Republic. Shortly after the signing of the peace treaty, however, the Italian Republic dissolved into anarchy, leaving only the New Phoenician Empire as the last remnant of Italy. After the civil war, the New Phoenician Republic started to gain traction politically and economically. Today they have one of the biggest economies in the world and are one of the strongest nations in the world. Phoenicia is a Constitutional Monarchy. The country is officially monolingual at the federal level. Its advanced economy is the largest in the world, relying chiefly upon its well-developed international trade networks. Category:Nations